Atomic transactions are used in a variety of areas, including, for example, security applications and database operations. When data of an atomic transaction is stored, it is preferred that either all of the data of the transaction is stored or none of the data of the transaction is stored. However, a write-abort occurring when data of an atomic transaction is being stored can result in only part of the data of the atomic transaction being stored, which may be highly undesirable. High-level file systems or database systems have mechanisms designed to protect against write-abort, so that, if there is a power failure, the file system or database will “roll back” the stored data to a suitable point. However, such protection does not exist on a portable memory device. A memory device can use a write-abort protection method that will result in only a single sector of data being lost in the event of a power loss. However, in atomic transactions, a single lost sector may cause an incoherent state of the transaction. While a memory device can be equipped with a battery backup to ensure that all of the data of an atomic transaction will be written to the memory device even if a write-abort occurs, a battery would add cost to the memory device.